Jackal
Jackal is an Intherious created by Ryūzen, who is also a member of the Red Lotus. Background Physical Appearance Jackal appears as a young muscular Intherious who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his dark brown hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears (and which might actually serve such purpose, seeing as the Demon's human ears aren't visible), his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a thick and furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair and shaped like an actual Jackal's, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; Jackal's forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black. His legs also have animal-like appendages, covered in light fur and sporting dark claws instead of toes, placed in a grappling position. Jackal is bare-chested, only wearing a pair of loose light-colored gloves, almost reaching up to his shoulders, each secured on top by two light buttoned bands, and bearing an ornamental motif consisting of large, dark rhombuses linked together on the outer sides; these gloves appear to reveal his dark fingers. He sports a dark green garb around his waist, secured by a large knot with hanging edges on the front (initially shown as held closed by a button on the front of its belt-like part) and split in two tails on the back, each adorned by a series of dark rectangles near their lower edges. Jackal also wears a pair of calf-length, baggy beige pants with light hems and light-ornamental bangs located his thighs, with jagged lower edges. He also wears a long dark scarf around his neck with light edges, circling his neck twice, which has its ends left hanging over Jackal's back, reaching down to his knees. As an Intherious, Jackal has acces to a larger, grotesque and more muscular lycanthropic form, entering it during his battle with Natsu due to the shock of finding himself overwhelmed by a human. In such state, he grows fur over most of his body and gains a canine snout and face, complete with pointed fangs and a long tongue, mostly shown dangling down from the sides of his mouth. He grows massive dark claws on both his black hands, with his forearms having had their spots enlarged to accommodate their new size, and his now animal-like legs; his tail becomes longer and bushier. The disappearance of his hair exposes his left eye, crossed diagonally by a small scar; in this form, both of the Intherious' eyes are shown as blank and pupil-less, with more spots surrounding them. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back and bored individual at first glance, Jackal possesses a violent, impulsive, and excessively savage personality alongside a lethal short temper and a brutal nature. However, despite his bloodlust and aggression in battle, Jackal is said to possess a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals for his ability to hit, much like the cunning and animal impulses Grimmjow has. In addition, he is very blunt, sarcastic, cruel, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited. He is also very rude, quite disrespectful, and has a foul mouth when talking to either his kind or his superiors. Because of his sadistic and feral-like nature in battle, he takes great pleasure in torturing his opponents before murdering them, ignoring their pleads to stop and instead toying with them until the very end. His sadistic tendencies towards humans appear to partly stem from his belief that humans, beings much inferior to Demons, are corrupt and merciless creatures themselves, thus leaving him free to treat them as nothing more than playthings, rejoicing in seeing them suffer and act according to their own nature. He is also prone to make evil jokes in battle. He is also very resentful and prone to hold grudges, wanting revenge on both Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel for his humiliation during their first fight; these very same grudges can be transferred to his offenders' friends, should Jackal believe the former ones to have died. Synopsis Abilities Explosion Curse: An ability that allows Jackal to produce heat-based explosions and is quite possibly the most destructive one out of all the Intherious: Jackal has proven himself capable of effortlessly generating blasts of huge magnitude, wreaking havoc over both large buildings and entire towns, as well as creating large craters. Its use appears to be focused around the Entherious' blackened arms, either through direct physical contact with his target or through arm gestures, the latter ones demonstrating the Curse's extreme casting range (at least a seeming kilometer). This ability can also be employed defensively, allowing Jackal to dispel offending spells by tearing them apart with explosions before they have a chance to connect with him. One more aspect of Jackal's power (as well as, according to him, its real essence) resides in it manifesting complex markings on the body of anyone who has touched him, in correspondence to the point/s of contact: such markings turn the victim into a living bomb, having them burst into an explosion whose size depends on the number of times they have touched Jackal or he has touched them; discouraging physical attacks against him. *'Exploding Spiral': By first moving one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm, Jackal enfulfs the area in front of him into a massive explosion, surging up high and extending vertically, which is notable for taking the form of a spiralling column. This causes great damage to the targeted spot; at the same time, the blast sends nearby objects and people alike flying away, scattering them in the surrounding area. *'Raining Bombardment': *'Artillery Detonation Flash': Intherious Form: Jackal, as an Intherious, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Intherious Form. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Durability: Jackal appears to be incredibly resistant to damage, suffering a heavy beating from Rogue and Edward, enduring a prolonged barrage of attacks enhanced by Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and Edward's numerous alchemical-based attacks, only to stand back on his feet seconds later. He was also able to withstand Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken at point-blank, taking no serious damage and not suffering from the after-effects from the said technique's poisonous wind blades. Enhanced Reflexes: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Great Spiritual Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Intherious Category:Red Lotus Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters